Children of Tartaros
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Kyouka is sent on a mission to gather more members to join their guild. How many people will she return with? Some humor and rated T for language in future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Mard Geer was in his throne chair and was thinking deeply about something. He then frowned at a thought then looked ahead of him.

"This is annoying but we need to do it."

Just then Kyouka came into the throne room and kneeled before Mard Geer. Mard Geer had called her earlier then he looked at her.

"I have a mission for you, Kyouka. We need to make a new demon to join in this guild."

Kyouka nodded.

"What do I have to look for?"

"Get a human child that is at least at the age of 8. If you have to feel free to go to an orphanage and use your reinforcement magic. If you happen to gave more than one child to survive it bring them back to the guild."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

Kyouka left on her mission.

**In the land of Joya**

There was a building that was for orphans. There were quite a lot of kids running around and some of the adults were with them. Among the many children were two kids that stood out from the group. They would watch from a distance and watched as the other kids played.

The two boys were identical twins. Both of them had dark tan skin and wore no expressions on their faces. One twin wore a short sleeve black shirt that had the white half of the Yin Yang crest while his brother wore a short sleeved white shirt that had the black half. They both wore dark gray pants. They had the same hair style. They had black hair but they both had white bangs covering opposite eyes. They had light gray eyes that looked like they were glowing from a distance.

The twin with the bangs over his left eye was Shadow. The other twin that had his bangs over his right eye was Eclipse. They were known as the Jinonyx Brothers but in the orphanage they went by the nickname Twilight Brothers. They were silent and all they would do is blankly stare at everyone. Whenever the twins got bored with anything they would go into into a hiding place that they had for themselves and would sing a song that others would find disturbing.

One day the Jinonyx brothers both were in a room since all the other kids were inside with them. As they were walking in there Shadow looked at his brother.

"Brother, is something wrong?"

"No one would want to adopt us."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're nothing like the other kids."

"True we can use magic but they adults and the kids don't know that."

"What if they did and they threw us out?"

"They won't."

"I already know that no one likes us."

"We can't change ourselves."

Shadow then smiled at his brother.

"Brother, I think we should have some fun with a body."

Eclipse looked back at his brother.

"Let's play with the dolls in the attack."

Shadow pulled out a few dolls.

"I got them right here."

"I got the beheader."

They both began to play their way with the dolls by chopping their heads off and ripping off their limbs. The twins didn't see anything wrong with it and they enjoyed it. After a while Eclipse looked out the window.

"Brother, look out the window."

Both boys looked out of the window and saw a woman with animal like features coming. Then they spoke in unison.

"Who is this person?"

They watched with interest when they saw this woman being stopped by one of the adults who was talking to her. The twins watched then they saw the woman grab the man that stopped her and he transformed into a little black figure.

Outside Kyouka chuckled then went into the orphanage. When she got inside she saw a few adults and all the children scared hiding behind them and around the corners. The man in charge of the orphanage went to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Kyouka smiled at them.

"I'm just here on a mission to gather children."

"You're not taking any of them."

Kyouka smiled.

"Is that so?"

She then used her reinforcement magic and everyone throughout the orphanage was screaming in agony as they went through the process then they ended up as little black figures. After it was all done Kyouka shrugged.

"What a waste, I guess they were all weak after all."

Kyouka was about to leave but she heard movement upstairs and smiled.

"Did I miss someone."

She went up to the third floor. The third floor looked kind of gloomy then she began to hear a soft singing voice of two boys.

"My family wants to kill me. My dog wants to bury me. The ground wants to swallow me. We both say want to hide a body, it doesn't have to be one piece."

Kyouka never really cared for songs but just this one made her feel a little discomfort. She followed the voices then saw a door at the end of the hall. She went to it then opened it and saw two boys sitting on the floor looking up at her. She just looked at them as they stared back at her then she spoke.

"You two seem to be well."

Shadow and Eclipse spoke in unison.

"We use magic, just like you."

Kyouka smirked in amusement.

"Is that so? Show me?"

The twins held hands and a black shadow aura coated their hands. Kyouka was amused to this then smiled.

"Come with me."

The twins got up.

"You're going to be our mother?"

Kyouka siled at them.

"Of course."

The twins looked at her then they ran to her hugging her legs. Kyouka wasn't used to being touched then she smiled as she rubbed both of their heads.

"Come, let's go home."

All three of them left to Tartaros guild.


	2. Chapter 2

While Kyouka had the Twilight Brothers to follow her they had arrived to another place and the same thing happened. Everyone turned into these dark little figures and the twins had no problem playing with them. As they were playing Kyouka spotted a girl hiding behind a tree but she had the girl to come out. The twins smiled as they greeted themselves to the girl.

Just like the twins the girl had dark tan skin and she had black hair. Down the middle of her hair was a lime green streak. She wore a lime green dress and her eyes were also the same color. When the twins asked her what her name was she told them her name was Teallisa but she told them that she answers to Teal instead.

As they were walking the twins were happy that for once another kid their age wasn't afraid of them and for Teal, she was happy that they didn't make fun of her because of how her eyes and hair looked. Kyouka couldn't smile as she heard the three children playing and talking to each other. Soon she sensed that there was someone following them she stopped and the trio of children with her looked at her.

Kyouka looked past them and they all looked to see another kid coming from his hiding spot. Kyouka blinked in surprise when she saw that this boy, just like the other children that she had with her also had dark tan skin and more than one hair color.

This boy wore a red short sleeved jacket that was opened showing a white shirt. He also wore black pants with it. He had black messy hair and at the edges of his hair was black and he had blood red eyes.

Kyouka smiled.

"It would appear that I'll be taking all four of you with me back to the guild."

The fourth boy went to them then Teal smiled at him.

"I'm Teal, what's your name?"

The boy looked at her.

"My name is Mysto."

Mysto looked at the twins.

"Who are they?"

Teal smiled as she pointed at the right twin.

"The one on the right is Shadow and the other is Eclipse."

Mysto blinked then smirked.

"How funny all four of us had such rare names."

Kyouka walked on ahead.

"Come my children, we must keep going."

All four children ran after Kyouka.

About two hours later they were in the guild of Tartaros. The four children were presented before Mard Geer and the other members of the nine demon gates. Mard Geer was impressed to see that Kyouka had picked up four children then he nodded.

"Starting from the left, tell us your name and what magic you use."

The first one up was Mysto.

"My name is Mysto Ashabyss, I use Illusion magic."

"My name is Teal Mintrox and I use Crystal magic."

"I am Shadow Jinonyx, I use Memory Dragon Slayer Magic."

"My name is Eclipse Jinonyx and I use Reflection Dragon Slayer Magic."

Mard Geer smiled at them.

"Welcome to Tartaros. From this day on you four are the children that will be living here under the wings of the Nine Demon Gates. They are going to be both your parents and your teachers, so listen to every word they say."

All four children nodded then the meeting was over. Teal had ran up to Tempesta who didn't know she was following him until he felt a small bump. He turned around then saw that she wanted him to pick her up so he did. He left carrying her to a different part of the guild.

The twins followed Kyouka around as well. Ever since Kyouka found them they had been kind of clingly and would follow her. Kyouka didn't mind but she did tell them that she will get confused from time to time since they were identical. The twins just rested their heads on her lap and she rubbed them both on the head while smiling.

Sayla came into the room as well with Mysto walking with her. Mysto sat on the floor between her legs with his back facing her as she began to even out his hair so that she could cut it. During the time Sayla was cutting his hair the twins just watched. Kyouka smiled at the sight.

"I take it Mysto followed you everywhere?"

Sayla closed her eyes.

"Yes he did. He told me that he wanted to share his story with me."

The twins looked at Mysto who looked at them.

"In other words I'm her 'son.'

The twins gave a nod then rested their heads back on Kyouka. Kyouka rubbed their heads and smiled at them.

"I wonder how this will work, that we have you four with us."

The twins smiled up at her then Mysto rested his head on Sayla's thigh.

**A week later**

It had been a week since all four children became members of Tartaros. During the time Jackal would irritated with Mysto whenever he would be resting his head on Sayla's thigh when she would read to him. He would listen to her read and when Jackal saw him like that he would yell at him.

Tempesta would be walking around and somehow Teal would latch onto his leg but he never fought her off. He just went with it then after a while Teal would climb up onto his shoulders and his back to get a piggyback ride.

As for Kyouka everywhere she went the twins would follow. They even would stare at Silver whenever he tried to flirt with Kyouka. One time while Kyouka wasn't around Silver made a comment that he would be with her and the twins both had a dark magic aura coating their hands glaring at Silver telling him to keep his hands off.

One day Sayla and Kyouka were having tea together and Kyouka looked at Sayla.

"So how has Mysto been?"

Sayla was quiet for a little bit then she closed her eyes.

"We had a chapter when he asked me a simple question."

"What did he ask?"

**{FLASHBACK}**

Sayla was reading a book while Mysto was resting his head on her thigh. He looked up at her.

"Ms. Sayla?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever smile?"

Sayla put the book down and stared at him.

"..."

"Well, do you?"

"Mysto?"

"Yes?"

"Do I look like I smile?"

"Um, no."

"Alright, any other questions?"

"Yes. What do you look like when you're angry?"

"That should be the very least of your problems. All you have to do is do as I tell you and don't argue with me. Most of all don't destroy any of my books."

"Yes ma'am."

**{FLASHBACK END}**

Kyouka laughed after hearing that story.

"That's a good one and so far we have not had any fights, or screams."

"Have either of your boys snuggled up to you while you slept? Mysto does, although it is cute to see him get scared like that."

Kyouka smiled.

"Yes in fact just the other night both boys somehow ended up in my bed and clung onto me saying something about they were cold without me there so I didn't bother telling them anything. Then this morning I woke up and saw that they were both crying I asked what was wrong."

"What did they say?"

"You scared us, we thought that you were dead."

Sayla wanted to facepalm but Kyouka stopped her while smiling.

"As long as the kids all stay around then I'm sure this place will be interesting."

"That is a positive thought."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since Tartaros had four new children to join them. During the time Kyouka was starting to find ways to tell her twin sons apart. She picked quickly that Shadow was the protective one when it comes to her or Eclipse. Whenever Silver was around and would make a comment to Kyouka he would get tackled by Shadow. As for Eclipse he was was the quiet one and he would snuggle up to her every chance he got. Kyouka recalled when she first had her helmet off Eclipse reached out to touch her face.

Teal being the only female child would always be with Tempesta. She would be riding on his shoulder or they would simply be playing. Well more like Teal climbing all over Tempesta while he would just stay still. Mysto was starting to pick up like Sayla. He wore a very stoic expression and whenever Jackal made a remark at him they would start fighting each other. All the demons were surprised that all four children were able to touch them without feeling any pain or result.

One day Kyouka was on her way to go out for a mission. On her way out she looked behind her to see Eclipse looking up at her looking like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You're leaving again?"

"Yes I have a mission but don't worry, I'll be back by nightfall."

He lowered his head then Kyouka smiled rubbing his head.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tonight."

She left after that.

Later on Eclipse was with the other kids. Mysto was wrestling with Jackal and Shadow was just watching them. Eclipse saw Teal coming to them then Teal looked up at Jackal.

"Uncle Jackal?"

Jackal looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a pause and Jackal smirked as all four children looked at him.

"Well, I uh, can't really tell you that."

Teal tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Why not?"

"You're not big enough to know that."

Mysto raised a brow.

"What do you mean? We can take it."

Jackal was annoyed at the fact the kids wanted to know so badly then he looked at them smirking.

"Alright fine, but this is all I'm going to tell you."

All the kids leaned in a little closer then Jackal spoke.

"Babies are like plants and eggs from the birds and the bees."

"Birds and the Bees, what's that?"

Jackal got up and walked out of the room.

"All the rest is grown up secret."

Jackal left leaving the kids in confusion. Teal ran to go look for Tempesta while Mysto ran to the book room. When he got to the book room he saw Sayla in there reading a book. He went to her and Sayla without looking at him spoke.

"What is the matter?"

"What does the saying, Birds and the Bees' mean?"

Sayla paused, put her book down and looked at him.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Teal asked where babies came from and Uncle Jackal told us that it's called the birds and the bees. He mentioned that babies are like the plants and the eggs of them. After that he said that it was a grown secret, is that true?"

Sayla just looked at him then spoke.

"The Birds and the Bees is a story."

"Really? How does it go?"

"Once upon a time-"

"Uh Mom, that sounds a little babyish."

Sayla narrowed her brow as she started over.

"At one point in history there was a queen bee. She was flying through the air. She stopped when saw a bird coming to her. They became friends and played together as they flew around the air. After they were done playing the bird helped the bee pollinate the ground and many plants grew. Within the plant were many eggs then after a while the eggs hatched and many baby chicks came and populated the land."

After she told him that Mysto blinked.

"Is that why some baby birds are yellow?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, thanks Mom."

Mysto ran off and Sayla went back to reading.

"I shall become a writer myself one of these days. Mysto never fails to amuse me with something that is...random."

Teal was with Tempesta. She was on his back and he was sitting down not moving then he looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Papa, what does the saying Birds and the Bees mean?"

Tempesta was in silence then he shook his head.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard one of the guards say that but I didn't know what it meant. I asked Uncle Jackal and he said that it was a grown up secret."

"..."

"Papa?"

"Sorry, I can not answer that. I don't really know all the details to that term."

Teal smiled brightly.

"Okay."

Tempesta closed his eyes.

'That was close. I don't want to tell her because she'll get scared.'

As for Shadow he was looking for Silver. He found Silver alone in a room then Silver looked at him.

"Hey there, twerp what's up?"

Shadow looked up at him.

"Uncle, what's the Birds the Bees?"

Silver just blinked as he looked at Shadow.

"Well it should be easy to know by now. I mean, bird poop on you whenever they want to and bees just sting you. That is all you need to know."

Shadow just looked at him.

"That's it? How come others made it sound like a big deal?"

"Cause it is if you get stung or pooped on."

Shadow nodded then left.

For the rest of the evening the children stayed with their parents. Well except for Eclipse, he was laying on Kyouka's bed. Shadow was talking to Keith about magic that he could learn that would go well with his dragon slayer magic. Tempesta was playing hide and seek with Teal. Mysto was with Sayla training to use the same magic as her or at lease get the hang of it.

That night all the children were sleeping Kyouka returned and went to her chambers. When she got there the first thing she saw was Eclipse sleeping on her bed. She smiled and went to him sitting on the bed. She rubbed his head and he woke up looking at her.

"Mom?"

"Sorry for waking you."

He sat up then leaned on her to hug her. Kyouka thought it was cute then she smiled.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

He looked up at her with water filled eyes.

"Waited for you to come home."

Kyouka just hugged him close to her.

"Aww, you're so cute."

He looked up at her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What does the birds and the bees mean?"

Kyouka looked at him.

"Now where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Jackal."

Kyouka looked away, she really didn't want to have The Talk with Eclipse so then she looked at him.

"Let's make a deal."

"Okay."

"If you let me rest I will tell you everything you want to know about the birds and the bees. Do we have a deal?"

Eclipse nodded then they both layed down and went to sleep. Kyouka smiled at her fast asleep son then closed her eyes at a thought.

'I'm going to make Jackal suffer tomorrow.'


End file.
